September Rains
by aria009hera
Summary: A One-Shot at the amazing couple Arnav and Khushi. Read to find out how they deal with sudden unwanted rains.


"Khushi! Dammit, Where are you?" He screeched into the phone, his voice strained with worry.

"Hum pahonch jaaenge ghar, Arnavji. Aap chinta mat kijiye. Ab hum phoon bag mei rakh rahe hai. Nahi toh geela ho jaaega." The voice was mixed with static into his ear, breaking at places.

Why? Oh why had he let her go alone today?

Usually, he would accompany her every time she went to buaji. But today, of all days, he had a meeting he couldn't postpone.

And look what had happened!

Delhi's weather had always been known for its unpredictable nature. And within minutes, it had started pouring like hell.

Arnav had just come out of his office, when the clouds had taken over the sky, turning everything grey.

And instantly, his heart had started panicking in his chest. Why wouldn't it?

It was so accustomed of holding her shaking frame whenever it thundered. That somehow, it had become a habit.

He had called her up, only to be greeted by voicemail each time. And finally, after what seemed like the millionth time, she had picked up, rain and traffic heavy in the background, which meant she had left Laxminagar. It only gave rise to more of anxiety in him. She was such a dainty frame, why the hell had she even left buaji's home? Couldn't she just wait? He would have personally come and picked her up for god's sake!

Well, he wasn't going to sit idle, of course. He had to find her. There was no way in hell she would get a ride in this weather. And the roads were clogging up soon. He had to hurry. Hurry up to her.

Khushi cursed herself for the nth time.

_Kya zarurat thi? Buaji ke ghar se itna jaldi nikalne ki? Bahot zidd pakdi thi naa.. Arnavji se pehle Shantivan pahonchenge.. Toh lo bhugto ab Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Raizada! _ Her brain reprimanded her, while her body shivered some more.

She was soaked wet, and the water level beneath her feet was rising by the minute. And the worst part of it was, no auto rickshaw was ready to take her to Shantivan.

Everyone was just dying to get home.

Well, why couldn't anyone understand that, she was too?

The traffic was getting worst by the minute, and when finally Khushi came to terms with the fact that she wasn't getting any ride at all, and if she continued standing by the side of the road, some vehicle would surely hit her, she started walking.

But in a few strides, her leg hit a brick hid under the water now, and she yelped in pain.

_Hey Devi Maiyya! Din hi kharaab hai aaj ka! _

Rubbing her damp foot, she moved towards a tree she saw nearby.

He raped his SUV's horn again. Why the hell couldn't people move out of his way! Didn't they know whose road space they were blocking!

He cursed at the traffic for the nth time! Just move already! It wasn't his forte to drive at freaking 20 kmph!

He had almost made it near Laxminagar area. But the worst part was, he couldn't make out where the road was anymore.

His frustration now reached its peak, as the water started reaching inside his SUV as well, wetting his pure leather shoes.

When suddenly, he saw an unfamiliar bright fluorescent green approximately 10 meters away from his car!

His heart finally came back to its usual rhythm, or more precisely, their rhythm, as he halted his car and got out in the raucous rain, rushing towards the shivering green.

_God, she looked fragile. _

He held her by her shoulders, "Khushi! God, are you alright? You are COLD!"

He wrapped his coat around her, though wet, atleast it was warm with Arnav's body heat. He pulled her in his arms, rubbing her arms now.

Her quivering lips, which had turned the color of frozen blood, finally murmured his name… "Arnavji… Aa.. Aapne huhh huhh humei dhoondh.."

"Dhoondh lia…" He breathed.. "Ab chalo, let's get you home, jaan…"

As soon as he tugged her arm to move her, he realized she was limping a little.

His heart winced as he realized she had hurt herself. He was sure now; she was made of porcelain…

His picked her up, gathering her into his arms… Her arms involuntarily tugged on to his shoulder, like always, and he instantly lit up, knowing that his Khushi was fine. Fine enough to hold on to him.

He gently laid her on the seat of the SUV, and drove back, to Shantivan, as carefully as he could. He switched on the heater in the car, and watched Khushi massage her palms in front of it, colour returning to her cheeks.

They reached Shantivan after two whole hours of intense blocked traffic, and as he pulled into the garage, he finally asked her, "Khushi, What was the need to leave Buaji's home, love?"

Her nose all red, looking as heartwarming as a cherry glazed doll, she said, "Hum chaahte the ki aap jab ghar aaye toh hum aapko ghar pe mile Arnavji… Humei pata hai aap subah bahot gussa the jab hum aapke bina Buaji ke ghar gaye!" She pouted…

Within what felt like a split second, he claimed that sweet tempting pout with his own lips, sighing at the pure bliss that was HIS wife.


End file.
